Polly Pocket
Polly Pocket is the main heroine of the franchise. Polly loves helping people. She is also an active person, always moving around a lot. Even though her father is wealthy, she is incredibly kind to her friends and other people and puts her needs aside for others. Polly loves animals, travelling, sports and fashion. Polly says 'Who needs perfect when you've got friends. Polly is the character in this new series in September 2004. She is voiced by Tegan Moss. Polly has blonde hair styled in a ponytail, light skin tone, and light blue eyes. Though with any set purchased with her, her hair style can change from being in a ponytail to pigtails or cut short. Like the other dolls, her hair can either be plastic or made from nylon. She tends to wear a lot of bright clothing such as pink, yellow or purple. As a mermaid, Polly's ponytail is held together with an orange hairtie and her bangs sweep towards her right side. She wears a sand green bikini top and a matching cover-up with mint colored polka dots. As a mermaid, her tail is deep purple and has three pink flowers on it, with a fourth one in a random position on her top. When she goes underwater, her tail turns pink and her flowers turn yellow. Polly's family is wealthy, in regards to her father, John Pocket. At a young age, she lost her mother, leaving Polly with her father. As a result, Polly loved him deeply although she wasn't able to receive the attention she desired as John was always busy. Polly maintains a close bond with her butler, Samuel, and considers him a father figure who she can talk to when her father is not around. Her father's ex-fiance, Lorelei, in the movie Polly World was going to be Polly's stepmother. But she didn't want to raise Polly and wanted John to herself as she is extremely jealous of Polly for having her father's affections, so she plotted to get rid of Polly by tricking John into thinking his daughter needs structure as her life is stressful, which was actually a lie. John agreed and he called a boarding school to take Polly after the contest was over. However, during Polly's performance, Beth, who Lorelei was in an alliance with to sabotage Polly's team and getting rid of her, brings Lorelei to the sound booth as she threatens Lorelei to make sure her team wins the competition or she'll tell John about Lorelei's true intentions of sending Polly away as Lorelei was not keeping her end of the bargain to help Beth achieve fame as she promised. Unbeknownst to them both was that they were live from the sound booth and everyone heard Lorelei's confession, including Polly and John, causing John to confront her for what she really thought of his daughter and staff and calls off their engagement, leaving Lorelei devastated that her plans have failed. Polly also has a cousin named Pia and an aunt from England. Pia and Polly look very much alike and the two became close. Polly's Grandmother Penelope Pocket gives her a magic locket that makes her change from big to small. Gallery Polly8.png Polly4.jpg Polly10.jpg Polly9.jpg|Polly with Lea and Kerstie Polly5.jpg Polly7.jpg Polly6.jpg Polly3.jpg Polly2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Girly Girl Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Mattel universe Category:Characters hailing from the Polly Pocket Universe Category:Blondes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Supporting Characters